blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Gakhai (5e Race)
Gakhai "*''Grunt.*''" -Chargis Haberwill, Gakhai Barbarian. Physical Description Gakhai are half-boar half-giant humanoids, which resemble humanoid boars. They are roughly 8 feet tall, and have coarse, thick fur, that can be black, dark brown, white, or dark red. They have large white tusks on their faces, and have small black or amber eyes. They have naturally muscular builds, and weigh around 200-250 pounds. History Gakhai are the descendants of a long-forgotten tribal god, whose symbol was the mighty boar. They dwell in many harsh regions that most races would have a hard time calling home, where some still worship the forgotten god, even if his name has been lost to time. He is typically called 'Etseghaki', which translates to roughly 'Father Boar'. Society Gakhai society revolves around each member of a tribe providing for themselves and their immediate family. The sick are rarely cared for, except by particularly benevolent gakhai, and children must look after themselves once they reach maturity. There is no leader in a tribe of gakhai, they simply respect one another and live by simpler codes of respect. Relationships Gakhai are outsiders to most of the world, and many races do not even know of their existence. However, they have a liking to the dwarves, orcs, and goliath races, with dwarves and goliaths liking them as well. Orcs and Gakhai typically enjoy sparring together, not to the death, as they both know they can improve from one another. Some even believe Gruumsh and Etseghaki were brothers, and that is why the savage orcs can grow to respect the gakhai. Gakhai Names Gakhai names come from rough tongues, and depend on where they live. Mountain Gakhai take their names from Giant, Tundra Gakhai take their names from Dwarvish, and Forest Gakhai take their names from Orcish. Gakhai Traits Outsiders, tribesmen, and beastial humanoids, gakhai make very powerful front-liners for most adventuring parties. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. Age. Gakhai mature fast, and die young. They are considered mature at 6 years old, and can live to be 40, with some rare few reaching 50 or even 60. Alignment. Gakhai, despite what one would assume, respect laws and codes of other races very seriously. They dislike murder, and prefer to be benevolent to other races, to some degree, as well. They are typically Lawful, leaning towards Good. Size. Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Tusks. ''You have tusks, which are natural weapons you have proficiency with. They deal 1d8 + your Strength modifier piercing damage. ''Charge. ''If you move at least 20 ft. straight towards a target, and hit it with a Tusk attack on the same turn, you can shove the target as a bonus action. ''Powerful Build. ''For the sake of carrying capacity, you are considered one size larger. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Boar, and one language depending on your subrace. You can communicate simple concepts to hogs and boars when you speak in the Boar language, and they can communicate simple emotions back. Gakhai Subraces Mountain Gakhai Gakhai that live in the mountains are more durable than their Forest and Tundra dwelling brethren, making them ideal warriors. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. Relentless. ''Once per long rest, when you would take damage that would you reduce you to 0 hit points or lower, but not kill you outright, you can choose to drop to 1 hit point, instead. ''Additional Language. ''You can speak, read, and write Giant. '''Tundra Gakhai Gakhai that live in the tundra are more used to the freezing climates, and are typically lighter-furred, to blend in with their surroundings. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. ''Tundra Hunter. ''You have proficiency with Stealth. ''Climate Adapted. ''You have resistance to cold type damage, and treat difficult terrain based on ice or snow as regular terrain. ''Additional Language. ''You can speak, read, and write Dwarvish. Forest Gakhai Forest Gakhai are more intelligent than their forest and mountain dwelling cousins, able to outsmart most of their opponents that would try to harm them. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Wisdom score increases by 1. ''Wise and Ready. ''When you roll initiative, you may add your Wisdom modifier as well as your Dexterity modifier. ''Additional Language. ''You can speak, read, and write Orcish. Category:Races